


Fool [Sabo X Reader]

by Eclairia_Monarch



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Sabo (One Piece), Reader Death, Reader-Insert, Sabo X Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclairia_Monarch/pseuds/Eclairia_Monarch
Summary: He could have been there to prevent it all, and now he was too lateA short little work I wrote on a whim, enjoy!





	Fool [Sabo X Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Do check out my main posting site at https://xx-neko-pierrot-xx.deviantart.com/

I'm sorry I was not there when you cry.  
I'm sorry I was not by your side when times were tough.  
I'm sorry I was not there to listen to your problems.  
I'm sorry I was not there when you needed someone by your side.  
I'm sorry...

 

I miss the times we spent running away.  
I miss the adrenaline rush we felt together.  
I miss the smiles that we all shared when we were younger  
I miss that soft melodious voice of yours.  
Oh how much I do...

Is it too late to apologise?  
Is it too late to turn back time?  
Is it too late to appreciate everything I once had?  
Is it too late to ask for your forgiveness?  
I guess it is...

Because there you lay...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Never to wake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I am such a fool...!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I'm sorry...!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Y/n)...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Love you....


End file.
